


Dear Cousin

by Acological



Category: Lost Girl, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acological/pseuds/Acological
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Nightshade, unknown cousin to Bo Dennis. After being kidnapped by some Light Fae, she is asked to choose a side, Light or Dark. Following the same footsteps as her cousin, she chose the Humans. As her cousin is loyal and chose the Humans for someone for the reason of friendship, she chose the Humans because of another world she had been accustomed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

_"Because of our worlds and differences, we can't be associated."_

 

_"But why? Rules are **meant** to be broken, Alex! We can use your powers to-"_

 

_"To help you defeat all the bad and out of control Fae?"_ Alex looked around, " _Look Bo, my powers were given to me because I **earned** them. They were given to me because  **they** thought I had proven myself by almost killing myself. I can't just use them just because I want to. I decided on using my powers when someone or the whole world is in danger. I can't and I  **won't** break my own promise."_

 

_"But, Alex. You're my cousin, and the only family I'll be in contact in. Please, just stay."_ Bo pleaded _._  

 

Alex sighed, " _This hurts me as much as you, but I have to Bo. Goodbye."_

 

* * *

 

 

1 year Earlier

 

"I hope you know calling me at..," She looked at clock, "6 in the morning is unjustified and plain cruel, right?" 

 

" _Yeah, exactly why I did it."_  

 

"Anyways, what did you call me for?" Alex asked. 

 

_"I got a quest for you."_

 

Alex straightened, being immediately awakened. "What is it?"

 

" _Minotaur."_

 

"What?" Alex asked in astonishment. "Minotaur as in big guy, hasn't been alive since twelve years ago? Battle of New York, Minotaur?"

 

_"Yes Alex, thank you for the unneeded titles as well."_

 

"How is it alive? I mean, it isn't supposed to materialize until another century or so, right?" She ignored the remark her friend said as she questioned him, still quite confused as how a monster that shouldn't be alive in the same century as her is.

 

He sighed, _"Supposedly, if you're lucky. A monster won't materialize for another century if you're lucky. Percy Jackson wasn't lucky at all."_

 

Alex chuckled, "I know. So, where is it?"

 

" _Canada. Get your passports ready, Kid."_

* * *

 

 

"Hey Trick, we need your help." Bo said as she neared the bartender. 

 

"Sup Trickster!" Kenzi leaned over the bar, "Can I get some pancakes? Extra syrup?"

 

Trick slid a plate of pancakes and some syrup over to Kenzi, in which she rubbed her hands together and immediately began eating it.

 

"What is it this time, Bo?" Trick asked.

 

"There's been a sighting of a thing- ** _Minotaur_** , I think."

 

Trick froze, placed the cup he was cleaning on the bar, and looked at Bo. His look told Bo this creature was something she didn't want to mess with.

 

"Bo, promise me you won't go after this one. I'll ask Dyson to deal with it, just don't go after this one by yourself if you do. It's strong. Someone will go after it with enough strength to beat it, but you can't."

 

"A- alright. Whatever you say Trick." Bo lied.

 

_"Whatever you say I shouldn't do, I will do it Trick. You should've known this by now."_

 

 


	2. Hello, Canada

The sun blazed as she marched through the airport, huffing as she pulled her suitcase over to her friend. He looked happy and a smug look was evident on his face, as if putting his best friend through hell. 

 

"Why did I agree to go to Canada again?" She asked as she slipped inside his car. A nice black leather design covered the interior of the car, adding some heat to her cold body. She relaxed as he turned the heater on, sinking into the seat.

 

"It's really cold out there, how are you not freezing?"

 

"Son of Boreas, I'm used to the cold."

 

She hummed in response, enjoying the warmth. He chuckled, averting his eyes to the road. The next couple of hours were filled with silence.

* * *

 

"Hey, we're here." He shook her, dodging downwards as she swung her hand to hit him. She groaned, trying to him again, which ultimately ended in her hitting air as he opened the door. She made a grunting noise, dragging herself out of the warm car.

 

"How long was I asleep?" She rubbed her eyes, yawning as she walked over to him. "2 hours." He responded.

 

"Huh." She grabbed her suitcase, looking at the five-star hotel they would be staying at for a whole year. 

 

"Say," Looking at him, he hummed to assure her he was listening. "Why are we staying here for a whole year if we only need to take out a Minotaur?"

 

He grunted as he took out his own suitcase, Alex smirking as he glared at her. "I've heard a lot of weird things going on around this place, thank Octavia for that by the way. We decided on staying here a little bit longer to see if we could see what's spawning these mysterious things and probably find a Canadian Demigod."

 

"You and Octavia, again?" He glared at her, "Oops, sorry. Anyways, Canadian Demigod's? Huh. Fun."

 

He scoffed, "Yeah, if you like Hades."

 

"What about Hades?"

 

"Word is, a succubus has been seen around these parts."

 

"A succubus?" She asked. She suddenly got nervous for some reason. The word succubus was not something she heard often.  "Succubi work for Hades?"

 

"Guess so."

 

"Hmm..." Alex hummed, excitement welling up in her as she found fighting something she never fought before exciting. She thought about how beating a succubus would work. She was stuck in her own thoughts until Zach brought her out of her thought.

 

"Let's go in the hotel." Zach checked his radar, eyebrow raising up when he found a large dot on it. "I've found our Minotaur."

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is just Alex. To be honest, this whole story will be in Alex's POV, so around chapter 3 or 4 will you get Bo in it. Don't worry guys, more words will be in this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Sorry if this is amatuer-ish for you guys. First thing I've ever published on here. Having a story pop into your head, replaying it as if it would come true and then saying things aloud as if in a conversation with one of the people was too antagonizing for me. So, I had to write it somewhere. The story might be too cliched in the beginning, but Im just writing this on a whim without being able to edit it, so bare with me.


End file.
